Most people care about how the car they drive looks. That is evidenced by the vast number of sizes, shapes, colors and finishes available in the auto marketplace. Drivers can select how their looks down to the smallest detail.
People particularly cherish the finish on their new car, even if the new car was previously owned because for the owner, it is still a new car.
Other people are not so concerned about the finish—on other people's cars. They open their door into the side of a car parked alongside, causing scratches and dents. Sometimes pedestrians will bump into cars with shopping carts and hand trucks, causing damage. Thoughtless shoppers fail to return the carts to the corrals, letting them freely roll into parked cars.
Many install protective coverings for their bumpers to protect the bumpers when parallel parking or pulling into a garage space. Some put plastic covers on the edge of their doors to protect their own door edge as well as their neighbor's door.
Some put plastic covers over the door molding to stop the neighbor's door from hitting the side of the door. However, if the molding is not the most prominent feature of the door, only the molding is protected.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.